trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chummy Sparklestone/Giggleyum
Chummy Sparklestone/Giggleyum is the fourth episode of the sixth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on April 9, 2019. Synopsis Chummy Sparklestone Poppy and the Snack Pack perform a mystery scene starring Cooper as Chummy Sparklestone, but Cooper takes his role too seriously around Troll Village. Giggleyum Smidge's favorite Sparkle Melon Frosting is no longer in production. With Branch's help, Smidge and Poppy create a new flavour they name Giggleyum, which becomes extremely addictive in Troll Village. Plot Chummy Sparklestone Members of The Snack Pack are having a Mystery Party with Poppy reporting in-character that her prie Candy Necklace has been stolen. It is up to Chummy Sparklestone to solve the mystery. Except Cooper can't get into character and looks looking for Chummy. Guy Diamond explains that Cooper is taking thing literally, and its been a problem before. The trick Diamond knows is to make Cooper forget that he is Cooper and make him think that he is Chummy Sparklestone. The great hero detective who loves finding clues, solving mysteries and feeding Smidge desserts. When the others react to the last one, Smidge states she couldn't resist. Cooper begins to act as Chummy, and gives Smidge a cupcake, stating he does not know who Cooper is. Getting back in character, Poppy states the culprit has left no clues, but Chummy soon finds gold paint which links the culprit to Branch, who is playing as the local golf expert. Chummy goes one step further and reveals the group are pretending to be someone else. Poppy asks Guy if he broke Cooper and Guy says it looks like Cooper is stuck as Chummy until something causes him to revert back to Cooper. Branch suggests that they take advantage of Cooper's situation. At Branches Bunker he reveals that he used to lay traps around his bunker (prior to the events of Trolls) and all are accounted for. Except one. This news frightens the Trolls but Branch ensures them the traps are safe as a fly sets off one. A frown from Poppy sends Branch begging Chummy for help. Chummy points to a whimsical cookie jar that is out of place in Branch's bunker and smashes it to reveal the last trap. Branch thanks him and notes he could have avoided breaking the cookie jar. Chummy goes around the village solving mysteries. The Trolls are holding a ceremony in Chummy's honour with Peppy's famous secret ingredient up-side down cake. However, the first trouble with "Chummy" begins as he reveals the secret ingredient is black jellybeans, causing no one to want to eat the cake and upsetting Poppy's father. Poppy states that Cooper was not suppose to reveal that, but Chummy is still calling the shots and states he will solve every mystery in the village. At Guy's pod, Guy has several Trolls round eating Red Velvet cupcakes. Chummy breaks in and reveals despite claiming he loves them, Biggie hasn't eaten any of them as he doesn't actually like Red Velvet. Biggie is upset his secret is out. At Mags Gumdrop's gift exchange party, Chummy spoils the secret of whats in each gift when no one is suppose to know what is in what. Biggie reports to Poppy how Cooper is spoiling fun across the village but spoiling 15 surprise parties in the last hour alone. At that moment, Chenille comes along with a problem for Poppy that is at risk from Cooper spoiling it. Chenille has spent months making a dress for Satin and she is almost finished, but doesn't want her sister to know what she has been up to until the dress is done. Poppy asks how she keeps secrets from her sister and she reveals that she threatens to spoil the endings of books she wants to read. Chummy arrives and says there is a mystery afoot. The group runs and Poppy tries to spare Chenille from her surprise being ruined by Chummy persists. Finally when he is about to spoil the surprise for Satin, Poppy reveals one mystery remains - what happened to Cooper. Chummy is given a piece of Cooper's hair and concludes that Cooper is him. Chummy freezes on the spot and poops cupcakes, revealing that he has reverted back to Cooper and that was weird even for him. Later Satin receives her sisters dress and the go off so Satin can try it on. Poppy is happy all signs of Chummy have disappeared, Smidge is disappointed until Cooper gives her a crème brûlée. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Guy Diamond *Cooper *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *King Peppy *Keith *Rufus *Mags Gumdrop *Toby Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Chummy Sparklestone"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Giggleyum Poppy is with Branch at his first ever Troll Village Cake Jamboree, a celebration of all things cake-y. As they go through the events on display Smidge catches their attention. Smidge is upset as no where can she find Sparkle-Melon, her favourite flavour of frosting. Klaus Von Frousting informs them Sky's Funtime Factory has stopped making the frosting and Poppy investigates why. At the Factory, Sky Toronto explains that the frosting is not popular and is too difficult to make. The factory provides over 6,000 flavours of frosting and Spare-Melon is too demanding of his staff. There is only one grove of Sparkle-Melons on record and the journey there is dangerous, with Trolls risking danger along the way and ending up in a location called "Bummer Territory". Sky apologises for the loss of Smidge's favourite flavour. Smidge realises that she can't ask another Troll to make the sacrifice needed to get the melon. Smidge remembers her childhood and says goodbye to her memories. Poppy can't accept that Smidge has to say goodbye to her favourite flavour and suggets if they can find a similar flavour that is cost effective, he will produce it. Sky sarcastically agrees its possible but his monotone vocals fails to express it and he simply states its impossible. At Branch's bunker, Poppy explains the situation and that she wants to search his rations for ingredients. Branch states that if its editable, he has a jar full of it. The trio of Poppy, Smidge and Branch do a montageof trying various flavours with many having side effects like making them buff. They get to the last try and Branch is out of rations. Smidge tastes it but its still not right. Branch tastes it and realises what is missing - Gigglefruit. At the gigglefruit grove, Poppy states she doesn't see any fruit, but Branch explains to get it all you have to do is make the trees laugh. He proceeds to tell a bad joke and the trees do not react. He starts explaining it and Smidge interferes, slipping on a banana peel. There is laughter from the trees and they drop their fruit. Smidge tastes the frosting after Gigglefruit is added and is instantly taken back. At the Factory, so is Sky. Sky states it doesn't take like Sparkle-Melon but it is way better then it. Smidge and Sky state its their new favourite flavour. Sky pushes a button that stops all production and he orders his staff to produce the new flavour Poppy calls "Giggleyum". At the village, Giggleyum becomes popular and every Troll is eating it. Sky thanks Poppy as Giggleyum is now everyone's favourite flavour and joy margins have never been higher. Smidge rolls to the front of a queue knocking all the others lining up out of the way to get a Giggleyum cupcake, but the stall is out. In fact every stall has run out, now Smidge is back to square one and she still can't get her favourite flavour. Poppy is sure there is more on the way but Sky states there is none on the way as the demand is higher then what his team can keep up with. To make worst, the demand has created a shortage and there is now a risk of panic. Poppy asks if he can make more and Sky states it is possible but would require every spare staff member. The extra staff produces extra supplies and Giggleyum is back on supply. Smidge finally gets her favourite flavour but more bad news comes. There is no more Gigglefruit for the moment. Poppy tries to make an announcement that the fruit is low and they need to ease up on consumption, they will run out. While trying to calm the Trolls down, Cooper sets off everyone panicking. Sky explains to Poppy that she tried to give one Troll her favourite flavour but there is such as thing as too much of a sweet thing, which causes Poppy to get an idea. She announces that they actually have a surplus of the Giggleyum flavour and that they will be celebrating this with a party. At the Party, all last remaining Giggleyum is forced to be consumed by the Trolls. As the party goes on, the Trolls slowly grow sick of just eating Giggleyum as predicted. Sky brings the last lot and states they can't make Giggleyum until next season its back in. Poppy offers a Giggleyum cookie but the Trolls are simply too fed up with Giggleyum. Smidge is the only one who still is able to eat the frosting flavour and takes the cookies off of her. Poppy turns to Branch who is not present. Branch is back at the trees explaining his joke. Episode Notes *Sky's Party Shop is now called the "Funtime Factory", this is the first time mentioning the name. *When Branch says "Whoa. Ok. I was here for this part" to Poppy, Skylar's voice is incorrect for Branch, then continues in the "Branch Voice". Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Smidge *Harper *Meadow Spriggs *Rufus *Keith *Gia Grooves *Klaus Von Frousting *Sky Toronto *Satin and Chenille *Guy Diamond *Fuzzbert *Cooper *DJ Suki *Biggie Other *Mr. Dinkles Episode Ranking How good was "Giggleyum"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes